Riotale
by AgentAcee198
Summary: A side story to Book 3 of Rio : The 10 Power Stones. Summary will be changed later. (IDK what to put here yet.)
1. Adventure Awaits

Riotale

Chapter 1 : Adventure Awaits

 **~Story Start~**

It was morning in California. The sun had just risen an hour ago. A small child was sleeping on her bed. Her name was Frisk. She was sleeping peacefully when her alarm clock beeped, rudely waking her up. 

Once she got up she immediately turned off her alarm clock and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. 

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready for school. She walked to her pet bird, Perla. 

"Good morning Perla! How was your sleep?" She asked. 

Perla was a female blue spix macaw chick that she had found during a camping trip into the forest. 

Perla responded by giving a happy chirp. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Frisk as she went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table next to some money.

 **Already went to work. You breakfast is on the table and your lunch money is on the table. -Mom :)**

Frisk pocketed the money before she proceeded to eat her breakfast. Her breakfast was waffles with whipped cream on top. Perla flew over to her and asked for some food. 

"You're hungry? Of course. Here you go!" Said Frisk as she gave Perla the last bite of waffle. 

She then proceeded to get her bag and the keys for the house. She brought Perla outside and let her fly. 

"Remember. Be back by 4. Bye Perla!" Said Frisk as she watched Perla fly away. 

She walked over to the bus stop and waited. She then felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked behind her to see her best friend Jason. 

"Hey Frisk." Said Jason as he waved his hand. 

"Hi Jason!" Replied Frisk as they did their secret handshake. 

"So... I wanted to ask you if you would want to go hang out later... after school." Asked Jason nervously. 

"Sure! I'd love to!" Answered Frisk. "Hey. Don't be so embarrassed."

"Sorry. It's just that... you're my only friend.. and I'd hate to lose you." Explained Jason. 

"Don't think like that. Oh! There's the bus. Come on!" Said Frisk as she took Jason's hand and dragged him towards the bus. 

They entered the bus and sat down next to each other. 

"One more day and then it's weekend. And Jason. How's your magic?" Asked Frisk. 

"Uhh... It could be better. I wish I had someone else to train with." Said Jason. 

"I wish I had magic. How did you even get magic?" Said Frisk. 

"My mom said that I was born with magic. She said that my grandfather was a wizard." Answered Jason. 

"Man... I wish I was a wizard. I bet that it's so cool to use magic." Said Frisk. 

"Nah. It's pretty bad. Everyone calls me freak. And I wonder... why don't you?" Replied Jason. 

Frisk then looked at Jason sadly and was about to talk but Jason cut her off. 

"Oh. You pity me. Don't you? You're just my friend because I don't have any, aren't you?" Said Jason. 

"N-no. That's not it." Said Frisk but she was cut off before she could explain further. 

"Then what is it then?" Asked Jason. 

"You're... you're... you're the only friend I actually have." Said Frisk. She looked away and didn't want to look Jason in the face. 

Jason was surprised at her answer and felt guilty. "Look. Uhhh. Frisk I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I-" He said but was caught off guard when Frisk hugged him. 

They were both blushing and when Frisk realized what she was doing she immediately let go. 

"S-sorry. I got a little carried away." Said Frsik with an embarrassed smile. 

Jason laughed which made Frisk confused. 

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Frisk. 

"Because we've been friends for a year now but we still don't know much about each other." Answered Jason. 

"You know... you're right. How about we get to know each other when we hangout?" Suggested Frisk. 

"Sure! Well. We're here. Let's go." Said Jason as he took Frisk's hand and dragged her off the bus. 

**~Time Jump~**

Frisk and Jason walked out of school together and chatted. 

"So you ready to hang out?" Asked Frisk. 

"Yeah! Sure." Said Jason. 

"Where's your house?" Asked Frisk as they walked away from the school. 

"What do you mean? You think we're walking there?" He asked. 

"Well. Yeah. How else are we going to get there?" Asked Frisk. 

Jason smirked before answered. "I need to practice my magic so... let's teleport there." Answered Jason. 

"Really? Is it safe?" Asked Frisk. 

"Well... I'm still training but... I'm sure that'll turn out fine." Assured Jason. 

"That doesn't really help." Said Frisk. "But let's do it."

Jason smiled before snapping his fingers. 

At a blink of an eye, they disappeared. 

To Frisk it felt like they were moving at the speed pf light. Once they arrived she was light headed. She held her head and clumsily walked in the wrong direction. 

"Uhh. Frisk? You're heading the wrong direction." Said Jason. 

"I am?" Said Frisk as stopped walking. 

"Here. Let me help you." Said Jason as he put Frisk's arm around his neck and started to guide her towards his house. He unlocked the house and led Frisk inside. 

"Okay Frisk take it easy. Sit down at the couch." Said Jason as he led Frisk towards the couch and sat her down. 

"Sorry. I forgot teleporting could be a bit hard on first timers." He said as he sat down. "Phew! And using magic is tiring!" He then looked at Frisk. "So... what do you want to talk about?" Asked Jason. 

"How about... magic!" Suggested Frisk. 

"Really? Well.. I guess we can talk about it. I've been using magic since I was like... 10 years old. And I'm 12 so... I've been using magic for 2 years." Answered Jason. "So.. how about you?"

"Well.. I don't have any magic but I do have a knack for dodging." Answered Frisk. "How about we do some sparring?" 

"Really? You could get hurt. And using magic tires me easily. But... I guess we could try for a few minutes." Said Jason as he stood up and reached out a hand towards Frisk. 

Frisk smiled and took Jason's hand and walked outside. They got ready for the spar and stood at the opposite sides of the yard. 

"Ready?" Asked Jason, to which Frisk nodded. 

Jason shot a few fireballs which Frisk dodged easily. 

"Is that all you got?" Frisk playfully teased. 

"You haven't seen anything yet." Answered Jason as he summoned about 30 fireballs and shot them towards Frisk. 

"Whoa!" Said Frisk as she barely managed dodged a fireball. 

Jason then teleported and appeared behind her. He then crept up to her and scared her. She screamed as she fell forward. Jason laughed and looked at Frisk who was still spooked by his scare.

"Jason! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Shouted Frisk. 

"Hehehehe. Sorry. I just couldn't resist it." Apologized Jason as he reached out a hand. 

Frisk took his hand and accidentally made the both of them fall down. 

"Hehe. Sorry. Still tried from teleporting." Said Jason as he tried to stand up but fell back down. 

Frisk chuckled before standing up. She helped Jason up and they both walked back inside. 

"Here's some water." Said Frisk as she handed Jason a glass of water as he was resting on the couch. 

"Thanks Frisk. Actually... I think we have some leftover pizza in the fridge. Would you like some?" Said Jason. 

"Uhh. If you don't mind, sure!" Answered Frisk. 

Jason stood up, walked towards the fridge and took out a plate of pizza. 

"Oh. There's only one." Said Jason. "You can have it. I'm not that hungry."

He handed the plate to Frisk who looked at him. 

"You sure? I mean... you can have it if you want to eat it." Said Frisk, not knowing wheteher to take the pizza or not. 

"I'm sure. Have at it." Said Jason as he walked towards the window. "And... it looks like my mom's home."

"Oh. Should I go?" Asked Frisk. 

"Actually my mom would like to meet you. Being my only friend and all." Answered Jason. 

"Really? Well. I'm supposed to be back by 4. What time is it?" Said Frisk. 

"It's 3:30. So you have about 30 more minutes to talk to my mom." Replied Jason. 

As if on cue, Jason's mother entered the house. 

"Oh! You must be Frisk, right?" Asked Jason's mom. 

"Uhh. Yes ma'am. I am Frisk." Answered Frisk politely.

"You can call me Miss Julia. Could I talk to you in private?" Asked Julia. 

"Hey mom. No embarrassing stuff, okay?" Said Jason as he stared threatheningly at his mother. 

Julia and Frisk chuckled before they both went to another room. 

"So Miss Julia... what did you want to talk about?" Asked Frisk. 

"Frisk, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for being my son's friend. He's pretty lonely from time to time. And he's made fun of because of his magic. But you're a good friend. And I heard that you 2 had a little sparring match earlier." Said Julia. 

"Oh yes. I said that I was good at dodging and suggested that we try battling each other. I was doing pretty well until he scared me." Said Frisk, chuckling at the earlier events. 

"Yeah. He is the type to do that." Said Julia. "And Frisk, I wouldn't mind if you 2 get to know each other better. Whenever I ask him about you, he can't give me a clear answer."

"Actually. That's why I'm here. We're getting to know each other." Replied Frisk. 

"Really? That's great! I'll be going upstairs now. Have fun!" Said Julia as she walked upstairs. 

Frisk went back to Jason. "I'll be going now, Jason." Said Frisk. 

"You want a lift? I can teleport you home." Said Jason. 

"No thanks. I'll just be walking home. See you tommorow Jason!" Said Frisk as she walked outside. 

"Bye Frisk!" Said Jason as he watched Frisk go outside. 

**~Time Jump~**

"Perla! I'm home!" Said Frisk as she entered the house. 

She went into the kitchen and found noone inside. She then looked inside the living room and found Perla watching TV. 

"Hi Perla! How was your day?" Asked Frisk. 

Perla answered by giving a thumbs up using her wings. 

"That's good. Is mom home?" Replied Frisk. 

Perla responded by shaking her head. 

"No? Okay. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Said Frisk before walking up the stairs.

Frisk went inside her room and threw herself onto the bed. 

"Maybe I should have accepted Jason's offer." She said to herself. 

"Yeah. You should have." Said an voice from across the room. 

Frisk looked up and saw Jason standing there with her bag. 

"You left your bag. So I decided to bring it to you." Said Jason as he gave Frisk her bag. 

"Thanks Jason." Said Frisk as she took her bag. 

"Anytime. Well, I got to go. See you." Said Jason as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

Frisk then lied back on her ned and closed her eyes. She fell directly into deep sleep. 

**~Time Jump~**

Frisk woke up. She was tucked into bed, supposedly by her mother. She pulled herself out, sat on the bed and looked at the clock. 

It read 1:37 AM. 

"I fell asleep? Well. I'm hungry. Hopefully mom made some diner and put it inside the fridge." Said Frisk as she stood up and went downstairs towards the kitchen. 

She found no food whatsoever and sighed. 

"What am I gonna eat now?" She asked herself. 

She then heard the door knock. 

_"That's strange. Who would be out at this time of day...night?"_ She thought to herself as she walked towards the door. 

She looked through the door's peephole and saw Jason shivering outside. 

She opened the door and asked... "Jason? What are you doing here? You're shivering! Come inside. I'll get you a blanket." Said Frisk as she went back inside with Jason. 

She walked upstairs to her room and went back down with a blanket in her hands. She wrapped the blanket around Jason and sat him down on the couch. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "It's just after midnight. Is there something wrong?" Asked Frisk. 

Jason just stayed silent at Frisk questions. 

"Jason? Come on. Answer me!" Said Frisk as she shook Jason. 

Jason pnce again stayed silent. Then after a minute of trying to get him to talk, he fell unconscious. 

"C'mon Jason. What happened?" She said as she lied Jason down and put a pillow under his head. 

"I'm worried about you. Why did you come here? I should call your mother." Said Frisk before she stood up and went to the phone. 

She dialed the first 3 numbers before pausing. 

"Maybe I shouldn't call at 1 AM." She said as she put down the phone. 

She then walked towards the kitchen and opened a cabinet. She pulled out a cereal box and placed it on the counter. She walked and opened a different cabinet and took out a bowl and a spoon. She placed the bowl and spoon on the counter with the cereal box and walked towards the fridge. She took out a milk carton and placed it on the counter with the rest of the things she brought out. 

She put some cereal in the bowl and added the milk. She put back the cereal and milk and took the bowl and the spoon. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jason's sleeping body. 

She ate the cereal quietly as she watched Jason sleeping. Her face looked troubled as her thought were filled with bad thoughts. 

_"What did happen to him? Something must be wrong. He wouldn't just be here if everything was fine. And he seems exhausted. Maybe he was using too much magic."_ Thought Frisk as she continued eating her cereal. 

She was slapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her mother's voice. "Frisk? Why are you awake at this time of day?" Asked Frisk's mom, Hannah. 

"Mom? I'm awake because I uhh... slept early." Answered Frisk. 

"Yes. I know. I tucked you in. Who is that on the couch? Is that Jason?" Asked Hannah. 

"Uhh. Yeah. He knocked on the door at 1 AM." Answerrd Frisk. 

"1 AM? But it's already 6." Said Hannah while crossing her arms. 

"Really? I must've been thinking for a while." She said as she finished her now soggy cereal. 

"Maybe I should call her mother." Said Hannah as she walked towards the phone. 

Frisk stopped her and told her mother that she wanted to call Jason's mother. 

"Okay then. I'll be making breakfast." Said Hannah as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Frisk to call Julia. 

"Hello?" Asked Julia from the other end. 

"Good morning Miss Julia. I called because of Jason." Said Frisk. 

"He's there?" Asked Julia. 

"Uhhh. Yeah. He came here at about 1 AM. I tried to get him to talk but he fell unconscious. He seems exhausted." Said Frisk. 

"Okay. Thank you for telling me Frisk. I'll be there in about an hour. Bye!" Said Julia as she hung up. 

Frisk put down the phone and looked outside. 

It was a beautiful day outside. 

The birds are singing. 

The flowers are blooming. 

On days like these,

Kids like you. 

HSLFOW YV UZOORMT RM SLOVH.


	2. The Fall

Riotale

Chapter 2 : The Fall

 **~Story Start~**

"Uhhh." Groaned Jason as he woke up. 

"Where am I?" He asked to himself as he stood up. 

"You're in my house." Said a voice from behind him. 

Jason looked back to see that Frisk was looking at him with a stern expression. 

"Frisk! I... uhh..." Said Jason. 

"So? Why did you come here?" Asked Frisk. She crossed her arms as she asked. 

"Uhh... I don't remember." Answered Jason nervously. 

"You don't... remember?" Asked Frisk as she tilted her head. "If so... would you umm... like some food?" Said Frisk awkwardly. 

"Sure. I'm hungry." Said Jason. 

Frisk then went to the kitchen to get some food. 

"What would you like?" Said Frisk from the kitchen. 

"I'll eat anything at this point." Answered Jason, earning him an okay from the other room. 

He looked at the window that had a faint and barely noticable reflection of him but saw himself anyway. 

_"I did it again. Why? Why does it happen? Maybe it's linked to my magic. Is there someone pulling the strings? Am I just a puppet?"_ He said to himself with a hint of sadness. 

He then sighed as Frisk entered, holding a bowl full of cereal and a spoon. 

She handed the bowl to Jason who ate it quickly. 

"Wow. You must be really hungry." Said Frisk as she took the empty bowl. 

"Uhh. Yeah." Said Jason. 

Then knocking was coming from the front door. 

"I'll get it!" Said Frisk as she ran towards the door. 

She opened the door and saw Julia. 

"Hello Miss Julia!" Said Frisk gaining the attention of Jason who quickly hid behind the couch. 

"Hello Frisk." Said Julia as she looked around. 

"Jason's hiding behind the couch." Said Frisk. 

"Frisk!" Said Jason as his mother looked behind the couch.

"Jason. Let's go." Said Julia as he picked up Jason in her arms. 

"Mom! Not it front of Frisk!" Pouted Jason as Frisk snickered at the cute scene. 

Jason blushed and managed to teleport away, leaving a note. 

**Back in the house. Too embarrassing.**

"Aaaand he's gone." Said Frisk. 

"I'll be going now. Thank you for your time Frisk." Said Julia. 

"Your welcome Miss Julia. See you soon." Said Frisk. 

Julia smiled before going back inside the car and drove home. 

Frisk was happy that she had made a new friend with Jason's mom. 

She then heard the sound of chirping and felt a weight on her shoulder. 

She looked on her right shoulder and saw Perla. 

"Hi Perla. Sorry I didn't greet you this morning. Jason was here." Said Frisk. 

Perla then snuggled Frisk's and managed to fall asleep. 

"Wow. New record." Said Frisk as she sat back on the couch and putted Perla on her lap. 

She took out her phone and tried texting Jason. 

_Frisk : Jason? Are you there?_

After a few seconds of waiting a message popped up. 

_The Jasonator : Yeah. I'm here. Why?_

 _Friskus : What do you mean by 'I did it again'?_

 _The Jasonator : What do you mean?_

 _Friskus : I heard you talking to yourself earlier. 'Pulling the strings'? What are you talking about?_

The phone didn't respond for a whole minute until a barrage of texts came in. 

_The Jasonator : What?! You heard that?!_

 _The Jasonator : Uhhh._

 _The Jasonator : Okay. I'm trying to calm down._

 _The Jasonator : What did you hear?_

 _Friskus : I heard just about everything you said._

 _The Jasonator : Frisk... I... can we meet up later?_

 _The Jasonator : I got something I want to tell you._

 _Friskus : Okay? I'll be going to your house._

Frisk then closed her phone and petted Perla softly. Perla slept peacefully on her lap. She looked sooo cute! She didn't want to disturb her but she had to go. 

She picked her up and brought her to her cage. 

She then tried to quietly exit the room. She was about to close the door when she heard a sad chirp. 

She looked back inside the room and saw the cage open and Perla flying towards her. She gave up and opened the door. She reached out her hand. Perla then landed on her hand. 

"Sorry Perla. But I gotta leave again." Said Frisk. Perla then chirped sadly. She then perked up and flew onto Frisk's desk in her room. Frisk became confused as she saw Perla take a pen in her beak.

She watched in amazement as Perla wrote in a bad but readable hand writing. 

"P-Perla?" Said Frisk as she took the paper Perla wrote on. 

**Mabe I can com with yo**

It had wrong spelling it was amazing for a bird to write. 

"Perla. This is amazing! When did you learn how to write?" Said Frisk. 

**I dont now I just did it and it wurked**

"Okay then. You can come with me to Jason's." Said Frisk, earning her a happy chirp from Perla. 

She then stuffed a bag of marshmallows into a backpack. She also put in a blue and purple striped sweater, a flashlight and a baseball bat. 

Perla let out a confused chirp and Frisk chuckled. 

"You know. We might get lost or something. 'Sides it's better to be prepared." Said Frisk as she zipped up the bag. She put on the bag and went outside. After saying goodbye to her mom of course. 

Frisk walked while Perla flew towards the direction of Jason's house. 

After a few minutes of walking they arrived. 

Frisk knocked on the door and called Jason. "Jason! We're here!" Shouted Frisk. 

_"Come inside."_ Said a faint voice. It was unsettling. Something didn't feel right.

"Jason?" Asked Frisk as she carefully walked inside. 

_"Have a cup of tea."_ Said the faint voice once again. 

"Jason?" Asked Frisk again. 

_"So Dr.5:5(5;75:3895)@(, how's the project going?"_ Stated the voice. 

Frisk looked around the house but saw no signs of life. She eventually found a note. 

**Jumped down Mt. Ebott.** **Goodbye Frisk.**

Tears started to flow down Frisk's face. She immediately ran out of the house and ran towards Mt. Ebott. She knew that noone who climbs Mt. Ebott returns but she climbed it anyway. 

As she was running Perla was following behind her. 

"Jason. You better still be alive." Said Frisk as she ran faster than she ever ran in her life. 

**~Time Jump~**

Frisk climbed up the mountain, hoping to find Jason on the way. Perla was her bird's eye view while she was climbing. Soon she was at the top. She could see the entire city. 

"Jason!" She called out. She walked around the top calling out Jason's name. 

"Jason! Where are you?!" Shouted Frisk as she continued walking. 

Unfortunately for her she didn't see the big hole in the center of the top of the mountain. She tripped on a vine and fell down the hole. 

The last thing she saw before hitting the ground was Perla flying towards her and hit an invisible barrier. 

**~39?73(?8~**

BAGGK LPCQF. YKUP RTVAJSUPA QSRPSQ JKW. YKU WCGG HAAS 2 AJSCSCAQ SBRS WCGG SK EUCTA YKU. SBAY WCGG SAGG YKU TCLLAPAJS SBCJEQ. YKUP TAOCQCKJ KJ WBK SK LKGGKW WCGG UGSCHRSAGY TAOCTA SBA LRSA KL SBCQ WKPGT. CS'Q SCHA SK WRFA UM. QAA YKU GRSAP, HY OBCGT."

 **~A/N~**

 _Hey guys! Soooooo I'm in charge of this story too. I just wanted to say that I found a drawing here. It was a key. Next to it was a word. It said 'Riotale'. I didn't think much of it but maybe you guys need it._

 _Also the author said that the next 5 reviews that asked about the plot will be answered thruthfully. Regardless of spoilers. For some reason he really wants something to answer. But he says that 'Don't expect that the answer will be easy to understand.'_

 _That's all for now. And remember... Keep On Reading!_

 _Wow. You really need to change your catchphrase._

I know. 


	3. Fall, Friends, and Flowey

Riotale

Chapter 3 : Fall, Friends, and Flowey

 **~Story Start~**

"Frisk? Frisk!" Said a female voice.

"Frisk! Wake up!" Said the voice. It was getting louder.

Frisk opened her eyes slowly to see a familiar looking bird.

"Perla?" She asked.

Perla gasped and hugged Frisk with her wings.

"When did you get so big?" Asked Frisk.

"I don't know. I followed you down into this hole and I hit something and passed out." Answered Perla.

"Oh. Okay... Wait you can talk?!" Said Frisk.

"Huh? I guess. How convenient, at least we can talk to each other." Said Perla.

"Okay, Frisk. Calm down. Jason should be around here. If I survived he should've too. How did I survive?" Said Frisk.

"This patch of flowers broke your fall." Answered Perla.

"Wow. Soft flowers." Said Frisk as she stood up. She suddenly stopped abruptly and her face turned pale.

"Frisk? Is something wrong?" Asked Perla when she saw Frisk's pained face.

"Hehehe." Laughed Frisk. Her laugh was hinted with some pain. "I... I think I may have broken my left leg." Answered Frisk.

"What!? Wait here. I'll get help." Said Perla as she approached the door to the next room.

Frisk waited patiently for Perla to come back. Her leg was aching but not as much as before.

Surprisingly it only took Perla a few minutes to come back with someone... well... more like something.

"Frisk, this is Flowey. They said that they'll help you." Said Perla.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower. Your friend here says that you broke your leg, is that right?" Said Flowey.

"Hi Flowey. My name is Frisk. And yeah, my left leg's broken." Answered Frisk.

"Well. Someone ought to tell you two how things work around here." Said Flowey as cartoonish looking hearts appeared in front of Frisk and Perla.

"These are your souls. The very culmination of your being." Said Flowey. Perla's soul was bright white with a tinge of red while Frisk's soul was bright red but it had a faint crack along it.

"Frisk, your soul is hurt but I can help." Said Flowey as they summoned white pellets around Frisk and Perla's soul.

"I call these 'friendliness pellets'. Here you go!" Said Flowey as the pellets started moving towards the 2's souls.

Once the pellets came in contact with their souls they both collapsed in pain.

"What is this?" Said Perla while clutching her chest.

"Idiots! In this world... _IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED._ " Said Flowey as a twisted grin appeared on their face.

Flowey summoned another round of bullets around the 2. "Die!" Said Flowey as the bullets closed in. Flowey cackled sinisterly as the bullets closed in closer.

Just about when the bullets was about to hit Frisk and Perla a ring of white tears surrounded them. The tears moved outward and blocked Flowey's bullets.

"What?!-" Said Flowey but was cut off by tears falling onto them and hurting them. "Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm out of here!" Said Flowey before burrowing into the ground.

Frisk and Perla sighed in relief when they saw a ghost in front of them. The ghost was wearing black headphones and had a white body.

"Uhh. Hi." Said the ghost awkwardly.

"Please don't hurt us." Begged Perla as the ghost moved closer towards them.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help." Said the ghost. "My name's Napstablook. Here. Let me help." Said Napstablook as he summoned green tears.

The 2 braced themselves before feeling a soothing feeling in their bodies.

"There. That should do it. I should probably explain some things with you 2." Said Napstablook as he summomed the 2's souls once again.

"Green attacks heal you while white attacks hurt. Your HP tells you how much damage you can take before your soul breaks. And that's pretty much all the stuff you're going to need to know." Said Napstablook. "Are you by any chance a friend of that other human who passed by earlier?" Asked Napstablook.

"Yes! Can you bring me to him?" Asked Frisk.

"Sure. Follow me." Said Napstablook as he led the 2 around the unknown location.

They passed a purple door that led to a room with a staircase. Frisk then saw a yellow star-like object in the middle of the stairs. She ignored Perla's calls and walked towards it. She touched it and felt a surge of energy that lasted only for a milisecond.

 _"This unknown place casts an ominous shadow on you. You are filled with DETERMINATION."_ Said a voice from behind her.

She looked behind her and saw 2 floating entities before her. One was a female human that wore a striped sweater and brown shorts. The other entity was a female chick. Like Perla she had blue feathers. She wore a red scarf and a blue jacket.

"Hi!" Said the bird while the human just stared angrily at the bird.

"Uhh. Hi." Answered Frisk awkwardly.

"My name is... what's my name again?" Said the bird as she turned to the human.

The human rolled her eyes before answering. How would I know? I literally just met you."

"Oh. Then I guess you can call me anything you want. How about you, human?" Said the bird.

"My name's Frisk. How about I call you Mia? Is that good?" Said Frisk.

"I like it! Though it reminds me of something..." Said Mia while rubbing her chin.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Well, I gotta go now. Bye!" Said Frisk as she ran up the steps.

But before she could get any further than the first 5 steps she heard a voice saying... "Wait!"

She turned around and saw Mia floating towards her.

"Can we come with you?" Said Mia.

"Sure! It would be nice to have some more company. Come on!" Said Frisk as she entered the next room with Mia following behind.

The human stood still, not wanting to follow the 2. But she was pushed by an invisible barrier that forced them to follow.

 **~Perla's Side~**

"And this is a Froggit." Said Napstablook while pointing at a frog-like figure.

"There are actually 2 types of races down here. There are monsters like me and Froggit and magical birds like you and Sapphire." Said Napstablook.

"Magical? But I can't use magic." Said Perla.

"Oh. I must have been mistaken. But you just like Sapphire. By the way... where's the human?" Said Napstablook.

"I'm right here!" Said Frisk while running towards the 2.

"Frisk? Where have you been?" Asked Perla.

"Nothing. Just got distracted. How long till we get to Jason?" Answered Frisk.

"We're right here. Wait for me." Said Napstablook as he entered a small house.

After a few minutes he came back out with 2 other figures. They both were wearing a purple dress. One was a bird while the other one was a anthropomorphic goat.

"Hello Children. My name is Toriel." Said Toriel. Her eyes were black and she had not so scary horns on top of her head. Her fur was white and she had a soft and comforting voice. Her robe had a symbol that neither Frisk or Perla knows about. "And this bird you see before you is Sapphire."

"Hello!" Said Sapphire. She had a cerulean body like Perla and had a slightly darker than grey beak and talons. Her voice was a little more energetic than Toriel's. She looked like she could be a mother judging from her age. Just like Toriel she also wore a purple robe with another symbol. The symbol looked like a bird. "And may I ask you something?" Said Sapphire pointing her wing at Perla.

"Uhhhh. Yeah. Sure. Miss Sapphire." Said Perla.

"Are you from the surface?" Asked Sapphire.

"Yeah?" Said Perla.

"Really?!" Said Sapphire with starry eyes. She started jumping excitedly. "What's it like? Are stars real? What is-" Asked Sapphire but was cut off by Toriel.

"That's enough Sapphire. I think the 2 need some rest. Come with me. I'll be showing you 2 your room." Said Toriel as she entered the house with Sapphire, who's still excited about the subject of Perla being a bird from the surface.

They were led down a yellow hallway. The first room had it's lights turned off.

Before they could advance further Frisk had entered the room.

She saw Jason sleeping peacefully on a bed. She quietly approached him as tears rolled down her face. Toriel noticed the door open and went in to close it. She then noticed that Frisk was looking at Jason.

"Human... Is that your friend?" Asked Toriel.

Frisk nodded sadly before answering.

"He jumped. He jumped down Mt. Ebbot. I don't know why. Maybe it's because people bully him because of his magic. Maybe it's beacause of destiny. Or... maybe it's beacause of... me." Said Frisk. Even more tears started to flow out of her eyes and fall down her face.

Toriel then felt sad for the poor human. Clearly they had a though time at the surface. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she tried to comfort Frisk.

"Human. Whatever his reason is, it probably has nothing to do with you." Said Toriel. "You should get some rest. You can talk to him in the morning." Said Toriel as she urged Frisk to get out.

When Frisk got out Toriel closed the door to Jason's room. She led Frisk further down the hall and entered Frisk and Perla's room together.

When they walked inside they saw Perla fast asleep on her new bed. Toriel tucked Frisk in and closed the lights. "Goodnight my child." Said Toriel before exiting the room.

Frisk looked sadly at the ceiling before closing her eyes and falling into deep sleep.

Toriel closed the door quietly and walked into the living room. The house was not that big. There was a fireplace with 2 chairs in front and a bookshelf at it's side. There was another room which is the kitchen. There was a table in one corner of the room.

She saw Sapphire was asleep in her chair, an open book in her lap. She must've fallen asleep while reading a book. Toriel chuckled at the sight and sat down on her own chair which was on the left side on the fireplace while Sapphire's chair was on the right.

 **~Time Jump~**

Frisk was sleeping peacefully until a small huff woke her up. She opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

She looked around and saw that Mia was looking at a pile of toys. She wanted to play with them. She looked surprised when she took one of them and it doubled. One was physically there while Mia was holding a green dinosaur plushie that was slightly transparent.

She then heard a shout coming from across the room.

"What?! How did you do that?!" Said Chara as she floated towards Mia, hands on her head as if she was gonna pull her hair out.

"I don't know. I just... took it." Said Mia.

Frisk chuckled as the 2 argued. She looked at the clock and read...

 **6:24**

"Maybe Jason's awake." Said Frisk as she stood up and exited the room.

She walked towards Jason's room and entered. She saw that Jason was still asleep on his bed. She sat down next to him and looked into the darkness.

Suddenly Jason started fidgeting and talking in his sleep.

"Frisk? I-" Said Jason. Frisk then looked at him.

"What? No?! I didn't-"

"No! It's not-" Said Jason as he fidgeted uncontrollably.

"Jason?" Asked Frisk.

Suddenly Jason stood up. He breathed heavily. His bed was soaked in sweat. As if he's been scared all night.

He calmed down as Frisk stayed silent.

"Huff. Huff. Heh. Just a dream." Said Jason.

He looked around and jumped when he saw Frisk looking at him with a somber expression.

"Frisk! I uhh..." Said Jason as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Why?" Asked Frisk.

"What?" Asked Jason out of surprise.

"Why did you jump?" Asked Frisk.

"I... I uhhh..." Panicked Jason as he tried to make an excuse.

"You what?" Said Frisk, her expression becoming bitter. She crossed her arms in an effort to show fake hostility.

"I... I tripped by accident." Lied Jason. Frisk face became even more irritated and her arms started trembling. Her eyes were once again starting to let out tears.

"You're lying. I can tell." Said Frisk.

Jason breathed a long and deep breath before answering. "Did you see her?"

"See who?" Asked Frisk.

"Nevermind. You don't need to know." Answered Jason as he stood up, took his jacket, wore it and walked out. Frisk worriedly followed him out. He felt... off. He wasn't his normal and entusiastic self.

She then tried to ignore it. She didn't want him to get any worse. She watched as he went outside and walked, his hands in his pockets and the hood over his head.

She them heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Morning Frisk." Said Perla as she rubbed her eyes. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

When Frisk stayed silent she looked at the direction Frisk was staring and saw Jason.

"Oh. First meeting didn't go so well, didn't it." Said Perla, to which Frisk nodded sadly.

"Come on. Let him calm down first." Suggested Perla.

"You're right. He needs some space." Said Frisk as she went back into their room with Perla.

 **~Jason POV~**

 _"I never thought that she'd jump after me."_ Thought Jason as he walked down the path leading towards a quiet part of the Ruins. _"I'm a threat to everyone around me."_

Jason clutched his chest as he sat down on the ground, his back resting on a pillar. His thoughts circled around his head as he thought of what to do.

He heard a voice coming from in front of him. He looked up to see Flowey.

"Howdy! What are you doing here? Kids aren't supposed to be alone here." Said Flowey.

"Go away Flowey." Replied Jason angrily.

"Awww. Rude. Your mother should've thought you some manners." Mocked Flowey causing Jason's anger to increase.

"Just leave!" Said Jason.

Flowey giggled to themselves before replying. "Fine... but how much do you actually know about your friend? Said Flowey before burrowing back into the ground.

"What do they mean? They're probably just messing with me." Said Jason to himself.

He then stood up and walked home.

But somewhere, a faint voice whispers to Jason.

 **tkjs wkppy drqkj ykugg ia irof rs sba quplroa qkkj ius sbcq scha ykugg brva r jaw lrhcgy"**


	4. Apologies

Riotale

Chapter 4 : Apologies

 **~Story Start~**

"It's okay Frisk." Said Perla as she patted her friend's back. Frisk was trying to calm down from the guilt of hurting her best friend. She knew that it wasn't her fault at all but... she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm here with you all the way. You know that it's not your fault, right?" Continued Perla. They didn't know that Jason was back and heard them through the slightly open bedroom door. 

"No." Said Frisk firmly. She was the one who came looking for Jason. "It is _MY_ fault. I was the one who came here to get him." Said Frisk making Perla 

Jason was now feeling incredibly guilty for hurting Frisk, emotionally of course. He wanted to just go and comfort Frisk but... it wasn't that simple. 

He ended up leaving the 2 alone and walked back to the living room. He saw that Toriel was reading a book while rocking in her rocking chair in front of the fireplace and Sapphire was baking a pie. 

Toriel looked up and saw Jason with a sad expression plastered onto his face. She then put on a worried face as she closed her book and walked towards him. "Jason? What's wrong?" Asked Toriel. 

Jason tried not to make eye contact to her to hide the fact that tears were flowing down her eyes. Unfortunately Toriel saw this and tried to comfort him. "Jason... is it because of the other human?" Asked Toriel. 

Jason nodded his head sadly. 

"Would you like my help to talk to them?" Said Toriel as she wrapped her arms around him. Jason nodded again, reluctantly this time. 

Toriel picked Jason up in her arms, which made Jason blush slightly, and carried her towards Frisk and Perla's room. 

Just before they went in the room, Toriel put Jason down and then knocked on the door. They then heard slight giggling. 

"Who's there?" Asked Frisk. Toriel immediately caught on and answered accordingly. 

"Candice." Replied Toriel. She was starting to giggle softly. 

"Candice who?" Asked Frisk. 

" _Candice_ door open? Or is it stuck?" Said Toriel, making everyone except Jason burst in laughter.

Frisk opened the door and saw that Jason wasn't laughing like everybody else. Her face now had a sad expression as her eyes were filled with guilt. 

"Frisk.. I-" Said Jason. But he was cut off by Frisk hugging him. He was surprised. He expected that Frisk would be mad at him... but she was crying. 

Toriel and Sapphire left the 2 and went to the living room to give the 2 some privacy. 

"I.. I'm sorry!" Said Frisk as she cried into Jason's shoulder. Jason soon got over his shock and tried to comfort his only friend. 

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you! I was just-" Said Frisk before she was interrupted. Jason pat her back as his favorite blue and green sweater became wet from Frisk's tears. 

"It's okay, Frisk. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was the one who climbed up this mountain. I'm the reason why you're here in the first place. I'm sorry." Apologized Jason. Frisk cried harder but this time it was tears of joy that came down her face. They stayed like this for 30 minutes before Frisk accidentally fell asleep. 

Jason laid her on her bed. He looked at Frisk's sleeping form (not in the creepy way) and smiled. He had just made up to his only friend, and this time noone will take them apart. 

He then heard a small giggle behind him. He turned around to see 2 floating figures before him, both female. One was a human child wearing a green with yellow stripes, while the other one was a young chick that wore a blue jacket and red scarf. They both looked at him with a sly grin. 

"Hi!" Said the female chick. "My name is Mia and she's Chara." 

The human child flew around her before talking. "You like her, don't you?"

Jason blushed before trying to retalliate. "N-no! I d-don't!" 

Chara and Mia put on an even bigger grin before continuing their embarrasing questions.

"What do you think of her?" Asked Chara. 

"Yeah!" Said Mia. "I can tell by the way you look st her that you love her!" 

Jason blushed so furiously that his head looked like a tomato. "N-no I don't! We're just fr-friends!" 

"Don't worry, Jason." Said Chara. "We'll tell her how much her for you." 

"No! Don't you dare!" Said Jason. "Please."

The 2 were caught off guard by Jason's plead. They felt a little guilty for playing cupid... but not too much. 

"Ok. We won't tell her." Said Mia giving Jason some relief. But his relief was short lived. 

"But! We can still talk to you about this." Said Chara. 

"F-fine." Said Jason, his face starting to lose it's blush. 

"Can we follow you around? It's getting kinda boring in here." Said Mia. 

"But you're ghosts. Can't you just go around like Napstablook?" Asked Jason sceptically. 

"It seems that we're bound to a 10 foot radius between either you and Frisk." Said Chara. 

Jason thought about it before nodding, making Mia swirl around the room happily. 

Before he left the room Jason took one last glance at Frisk's sleeping form (Once again not in a creepy way.) before exiting the room. 

He thought about how she managed to sleep through his shouting and chuckled. 

"Hey Jason." Said Chara. 

"What?" Replied Jason as he turned around to look at her.

"Me and Mia were thinking if you would like to explore the ruins." Suggested Chara. 

"Sure." Said Jason simply before exiting the house.

He went through the Ruins and found som branching paths. He took some and found a balcony with a toy knife, which he picked up reluctantly, a spider bake sale, where he bought 5 spider donuts, one for Toriel, Sapphire, Perla, Frisk, and himself, even Chara wanted one but he knew that ghosts can't eat. On the way to the hole he fell into, he was met by Perla. 

They chatted for a bit as Chara and Mia also chatted. 

"How's Frisk?" Asked Perla worriedly. She rubbed her left wing nervously.

"We made up. We said sorry to each other and she fell asleep." Said Jason, making Perla relieved. 

"Who are they?" Said Perla motioning to Chara and Mia, who were playing a game of eye spy. 

"That's Chara and Mia. They're kinda connected to us." Explained Jason poorly. 

They then heard mischievous laughter coming from Chara. Chara flew over to the 2 as Mia watched woth a playful grin. 

"Perla, right?" Asked Chara. 

"Yeah?" Replied Perla. 

"Would you agree that Jason likes Frisk?" Asked Chara, making Jason blush and Perla smile. 

"Oh yes." Said Perla. "I've seen the 2 talk to each other. If I was destiny, these 2 would totally be together." 

Jason blushed again as he tried to hide his face with his hoodie. 

"Come on Jason. You're not a good hider when it comes to these things." Said Mia as she floated towards the 3. 

Jason was about to argue back when he had a slight feeling of being watched. He turned his head around and saw Flowey holding onto Frisk. 

He closed his eyes and repeated to himself. "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real..." 

When he opened his eyes Flowey and Frisk were gone. He turned around and saw Frisk. Her eyes were filled with sadness. She had a vine protruding through her stomach. She only said 5 words repeatedly. 

"Why didn't you save me?" 

Frisk kept repeating the same words over and over again. 

Jason closed his eyes and repeated once again. "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real..."

Once he opened his eyes he saw Perla, Chara and Mia looking at him with concerened expressions. 

"Jason! Thank god you're okay." Said Perla. 

"Yeah! You just collapsed." Said Mia. 

"Was it us? Did we go too far?" Said Chara. 

Jason rubbed his head before answering. "No. It wasn't you. I'm fine though." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either. 

"O-okay then." Said Mia as she moved away from Jason. "How about we go home?" She suggested, to which the rest nodded. 

They all headed towards the direction of the small cottage. But once again, unknown to them, a small voice whispers. 

"ius lcpqs cgg jaat ykup bagm sk eas iksb kl uq irof"

~Time Skip~

Frisk woke up feeling great. She had just made up with her best friend the day before and she was filled with joy. She looked down and saw that someone had tucked her in and gave her a toy plushie, the one that Mia had grabbed when she woke up yesterday. 

_"That was nice of Ms. Toriel and Ms. Sapphire."_ She thought to herself. 

She got up from her bed and grabbed the plushie. She hugged the plushie tight before taking a look around. 

Perla wasn't in the room so she safely assumed that she was already up and about. The alarm clock next to her bed read...

 **7:58**

 _"Maybe breakfast is being served."_ She thought before exiting the room, the plushie still in her possesion. 

She walked down the yellow-walled corridor tiwards the living room/dining room. She entered to see Perla, Jason, Toriel, and Sapphire eating on the table. 

"Morning everybody." Said Frisk as she walked towards the table. 

She got a chorus of good mornings as a response. 

"How was your sleep, Frisk?" Asked Toriel, her famous Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie sitting on the table. 

"It was great! And thank you for the plushie and tucking me in Ms. Toriel." Answered Frisk as she sat down next to Jason. 

Toriel face was filled with pure confusion before she spoke once again. "But... I didn't tuck you in, Frisk."

"Oooh! I know the answer!" Said Perla with a sly grin. 

"Who did?" Asked Frisk. Jason lowered his head into his sweater for a bit but noone noticed.

"It was..." Said Perla trying to keep the tension high. "Jason!" 

Jason and Frisk both blushed as they tried to avoid eye contact. 

"I-it was just a f-friendly gesture!" Said Jason. 

"Y-yeah! Nothing special or a-anything!" Continued Frisk. 

The rest giggled before going back to eating their breakfast. Frisk took a slice of pie before putting it on her plate. She took a bite and savoured it's amazing taste. 

"This pie is... amazing!" Said Frisk as she took in another bite. 

"I agree! This pie is the best!" Said Perla 

"Yes. Toriel's pie had always been very good." Said Sapphire. 

" _Pie_ beg to differ. Ms. Toriel's pies aren't just good. They're _pie_ rfect." Joked Jason, making everyone burst into laughter. 

"Agreed. _Pie_ 'd eat this any day." Continued Frisk. 

"Yep! I had a good _filling_ that you children would like this pie and it seemed like _pie_ d off." Finished Toriel. Everyone was laughing really hard now. 

After everyone calmed they continued eating. After their breakfast Toriel gathered the children by the fireplace. She told her the story of how the monsters and birds were trapped in the underground. 

After the story Jason went towards Toriel to ask a question. 

"Ms. Toriel?" Asked Jason. 

"Yes, Jason? What is it?"

"C-could you help me with my magic? I was doing so well on the surface but when I fell down here it just stopped." Replied Jason. 

Toriel's eyes brightened as a smile crept onto her face. "Of course, my child!" Said Toriel. "This may come as a surprise but... I've always wanted to be a teacher."

She giggled a bit before looking at Jason. "Actually, that might not too much of a surprise." She said before standing up. "Let's go Jason. Maybe we can get Frisk and get her to watch." 

Jason blushed a bit before taking her hand and walking out the living room. 

This time a more feminine voice whispered in the shadows. 

_mgarqa bagm uq, wava iaaj sprmmat lkp qk gkje. lcjt hy qcqsap qba'gg fjkw wbrs sk tk."_


	5. IT'S ME

Riotale

Chapter 5 : IT'S ME

 **~Story Start~**

* * *

Jason was practicing his magic with Toriel just outside of the small cottage they called home. Perla and Frisk agreed to watch the show while Chara and Mia also secretly joined in.

Sapphire was out buying groceries as Toriel thought fire magic.

"Okay, Jason. First you need to focus on your soul. You need to let your magic flow freely throughout your body. Usually only monsters and birds like us can do this. But there were wizards, humans who could use magic. Either you are a descendant of a wizard or one of your parents were hiding their identity as a monster." Explained Toriel as she summoned her and Jason's soul. Frisk and Perla took note that Jason's soul was a dark red color. It was close to Frisk's bright red color but much darker.

"Okay. Let me try." Said Jason as he closed his eyes. He focused all of his brain power into his soul. After a minute or so Jason's soul started vibrating surprising everyone. His soul vibrated as it flipped over. The once-bottom now-top part of his soul started to split open as the color of his soul became a bit whiter at it's middle.

The end result was Jason's soul magic was now flowing freely throughout his body. Frisk and Perla clapped and cheered while Toriel was proud.

"Did I do it?" Asked Jason as he poked his soul a bit. When his finger and soul touched, his finger was covered with a white, glowing substance.

"Yes you did my child! You are a fast learner, aren't you?" Said Toriel.

"I-I guess so." Said Jason as his face reddened a bit due to all the compliments.

"Now that your soul is open you can unsummon it for now." Said Toriel as she unsummoned her own soul.

"How do I do that?" Asked Jason as he stared intently at his own soul.

Toriel thought for a bit before answering. "Try pushing it back into your body."

Jason nodded before pushing his soul back into himself.

"Good job so far. For now, let's focus on fire magic. Imagine the fire in your hand and focus on diverting your magic. It might take a few tries before you can do it successfully. So don't be discouraged when you fail at first. You're bound to get better." Said Toriel as she summoned a fireball in her hand.

Jason nodded before closing his eyes once again. He thought of fiery objects as he focused his magic into his hand. He thought of the sun, fireplaces, campfires, etc.

Soon enough an orange glow erupted from his hand as a fireball was summoned there. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the fireball in his hand. Frisk and Perla cheered harder as Chara watched in fascination while Mia tried to make her own.

"Miss Toriel, look I did it!" Said Jason while holding his hand out to the proud adult goat.

"Great job, Jason!" Praised Toriel. "If you keep going at this rate, you'll be a master quick."

Jason blushed a bit before trying to throw the fireball at a nearby wall. Once the fireball hit the wall a wave of fire rushed over the wall. Everyone's eyes went wide at the huge wave of fire.

"Oh! Did I do something wrong?" Panicked Jason.

"My child... that was amazing!" Said Toriel, surprising Jason. "It took me years to learn how to do that! I was wrong. You are already a master at magic."

Jason then heard Perla, Frisk, Mia, and Chara's cheers and blushed.

"Thank you. Thank you. You are all so kind." Said Jason playfully as he bowed.

They then heard a shriek come from farther inside the ruins. Running towards the source of the sound, they saw Sapphire on the ground, unconscious. Groceries were scattered across the ground, the bags that carried the groceries were still intact, indicating the possibility that Sapphire wasn't harmed. The lack of injuries on her body further supported this theory.

Toriel checked her pulse and concluded that she was not hurt. She carried her over her shoulder and brought her back inside with the help of Jason, Frisk and Perla. They sat her down on her chair. She reached out her hand and summoned a green fire in her paw.

"Children, please go back to your rooms. I'll take care of Sapphire." She told the children before starting to heal the unconscious Sapphire.

The children nodded and went inside Frisk and Perla's room.

"Jeez. Wonder what happened Miss Sapphire." Said Frisk with a worried tone. "Do you two think that she's okay?"

"She's probably fine. It looked like she wasn't hurt." Replied Jason, trying to reassure his concerned friend.

"Yeah. Me and Frisk had only been here a day and the two already feel like our moms." Stated Perla. "I really like them. They seem... happy, to have us around."

"C'mon. Cheer up, it's not that serious." Said Jason, this time, trying to stay on the bright side.

"Yeah. We know." Replied Frisk. "How about we play a game? That'll keep our minds off the serious stuff."

"Good idea. What do you guys want to play first?" Asked Jason, a smile was now present on his face.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Suggested Perla.

"Sound great to me, Frisk?"

"Sure. Count me in." Answered Frisk, with a smile.

"I'll get a bottle or something." Said Jason. He stood and exited the room, leaving the two females to chat for a bit.

"I already know what I'm going to ask Jason." Said Perla mischieviously.

"What is it?" Asked Frisk curiously.

"You'll see~" She replied.

Soon enough Jason came back with a plastic bottle that was full of water.

"I'm back. Miss Toriel said that Miss Sapphire was going to be alright and told me to not worry about it."

He sat down on the floor and placed the bottle in front of him.

"C'mon. Let's start the game." He said. He motioned for the two to sit around the bottle.

Frisk and Perla sat around the bottle and was excited to start the game. Frisk was happy just like she normally was and Perla was smiling because she had just thought of a way to get Jason and Frisk closer.

They were about to start when they heard a familiar voice.

"How are you doing that?!" Shouted a voice from the top of the bed.

They looked towards the top of the bed and saw Chara and Mia. Mia was making the drops of water that Jason spilled float in the air by raising her hand in front of her. Chara, seeing this, was once again freaked out that her paranormal friend could interact with the physical world.

"This is so cool! I didn't even know I had powers." Stated Mia as she made the water circle around her.

Jason smiled before getting an idea.

"Hey Chara and Mia. Want to join us? It may be fun." Asked Jason.

"Sure!" Said Mia, lowering her hand.

The water she was controlling fell down, and as quickly as it fell, it stopped.

"Oops. That was close." Chuckled Mia nervously before guiding the water into a random but convenient bowl in the room.

"Nah... I'll just watch." Answered Chara looking the other way, arms crossed. She crossed her legs in mid air and watched the play.

"Are we ready to start?" Asked Jason to the other three. He earned some yups and smiled before spinning the bottle.

The bottle spinned for a few tense seconds before finally stopping at...

"Perla! It landed on you!" Said Frisk. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and laughed.

"Aww c'mon! Fine. Dare." Replied Perla as she crossed her arms and pouted cutely.

Frisk, Mia and Jason thought for a moment, leaving the room in a tense silence.

Jason broke the silence and said... "I dare _you_ to try to use magic."

Perla smirked before focusing on her soul, just like what Jason did a few moments ago... and just as everyone expected, nothing happened.

"See? Nothing happened. What did you expect? I don't have magic, Jason." Said Perla smugly.

Jason shrugged with a childish smile before replying. "Hey. It was worth a shot. You'll never know if you don't try."

"Good point. Okay, my turn to spin the bottle." Stated Perla before spinning the bottle.

The room, once again was in a tense silence. The bottle kept on spinning until it landed on...

"Ohh! My turn!" Said Mia as the bottle landed beneath where she was floating. "I choose... Truth!"

"Okay. Uhhh... where are you from?" Asked Frisk.

Mia everlasting smile faltered for a moment before disappearing completely.

"Sorry guys. I would tell you but... I don't really... remember my past..." Said Mia before her voice trailed off.

She was returned to reality by Chara putting her hand on Mia's shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything else." Said Chara with a comforting tone.

Mia looked at Chara with a sad face before it turned into a happy one. "Thanks. I kinda needed that."

"You're welcome. You can talk to me if you want." Replied Chara.

"Awww. You're so nice Chara. Cute too." Complimented Frisk.

"Why thank y-" Answered Chara before cutting herself off. "H-hey! I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are. You're being cute right now." Argued Frisk.

Jason and Perla snickered when Chara's pink cheeks turned red.

Chara went silent trying to think of a way out of the situation. "J-just go back to playing your game!" She shouted.

"Okay then." Said Mia. She floated down and spun the bottle.

This time though no one was surprised by Mia's interaction to the real world. Still Chara can't believe it.

The bottle spun until it landed on Jason.

"Dare." Said Jason simply.

"I dare you to switch rooms with me for a day." Said Perla.

Frisk and Jason went from a one in the panic-o-meter to a twelve in a world record of 0.0000001 miliseconds.

"I-I uhhh. I-I..." Stuterred Jason, trying to find the words to say but was too panicked in the head.

Frisk had the same state of mind but was benefited by the fact that she didn't have to say anything.

"You have to do it." Said Perla.

"F-fine." Said Jason grudgingly while covering his face with his hair by looking down. _"I can't believe that this is happening."_

The game continued with no other major events. Somehow Perla was never chosen again, so Jason could never get his revenge.

Eventually Toriel came in the room to check on the children. The first thing she saw was Jason being doused with liquid. She tried to hold in her laughter when everyone was laughing at how ridiculous Jason looked.

"Looks like you kids are having a lot of fun." She said holding in a giggle.

"Not. A. Single. Word." Deadpanned Jason. _"This whole day is full of embarrassment."_

"Okay, Jason. But you should really go to the bathroom to change into dry clothes." Said Toriel as she cleared the path to door to let Jason through.

"Hi Miss Toriel!" Greeted Frisk as she gave the motherly goat a hug. "Is Miss Sapphire okay?"

"Don't worry Frisk. She's okay. She woke up a few minutes ago but I told her to rest." Answered Toriel. Then she wore a confused face. "But... what she told me she saw confused me."

The room was in complete siklence, waiting for Toriel to continue.

Perla was the first one to break the silence. "What did she say?"

"She told me that she saw some weird melting figures. Three of them. And her vision started to blur. Two of them were wearing white coats, lab coats she said. The other one was what confused me the most. They were wearing a blue jacket and a red scarf."

Frisk, Chara, Perla and Mia's eyes widened at the fact. Could it be Mia?

"The reason I was confused was because, 4 years ago, I had a friend that wore a blue jacket and a red scarf. Her name was Beatriz. An adopted daughter of my friend's daughter." Explained Toriel.

"She was a good friend. We used to tell bad jokes with her sister Bia and Sapphire." She continued. Suddenly the air around felt so much heavier as Toriel kept on speaking.

"That was until an accident happened, where she-"

"AHHHHH!" Jason's scream erupted from the halls.

The 5 looked at each other before running towards the door.

When they got out of the room, they saw Jason on the floor and a melting figure wearing a blue jacket and a red scarf that were also melting. As soon as the figure noticed the others it turned around and said.

"I̸̧̢̨̡͓̫̼͈̮͍̰̹̙͙͍͇̯͉͖̣͔̻͔̤̖̖̝̫̟͚̣̓̏͗́̄͂̈͒̐̈́̑͒̐́̽͛̓̂̔̑̇̈́͊̇͂̎̆̾̿̇̇̅͘͜͝T̶̡̹̫̯͔͇̘͔͚͍͓̫̺͈̖̥̺͍͓̲̱̮͔̼̮̟͎̝̞̲͓̗̓̎́̓͑̇̓̏͗͜͜ͅ'̶̢̢̥͓̠͉̞͈̻͚̭̮̲̳̩͔̭̩͖̜̯̖͖̳͈̥̖̄̽̀̓̐̔̏̋̏͛̆̔̌̔̌̀͐̈́̀̈̀̈̑̓͆͠͝͝S̵̡̢̛̤͖̭̦͉͚̳̭̪̬̗̳̬̪̦̼͕̈́̄̏̀̄̌̓̃͂̓͑͐̿̀̓͆̌̏̈́͐̆̃̂̽̿͗̓͋̓̒̍̕͜͝ ̷̨̧̢̛̙͓̥̝̗̠̯͕̠̞̥̬̤̲̥̼̦̺̻̪̬̔̐͂̄́̓̄̑̿̄͆̂̏́̓͒̉͑͆̂͒̊̅̒̇̓͘̚ͅͅM̸̢̨̛̳̻̫͉̜̣̮̯̯̤̥̰̹̪͈̲̂͒͛͛̀̐͑̂͗͌̾͒̈́̾̈͋́͂́͗͘͝Ę̸̢̨̢̬̹̲̭̪̤̥̤͇̥̲̳͕̺̯͔̱̼̘͋̈̇͂̃̌́͗͒͗̿̆̈́̆̕͘͠ ̷̢̨̡̺̙̝̩̦̩͎͇̹̪͉̳̗̩͕̳̟͕̮͕͚͕̫̦͖͉̘͚̠̹̫̅͒͗̀͂̉͑̃̃̃̕͝ͅĮ̸̛͕̣̺͎̺̹̠͈̗̰̬̬̾̿̿̓͛͐̋͋̒̄̌̓̽̚͘͜͝Ţ̴̛̲̙̟͔͎̮̤͉̰̬̲̬͙̝͚̣̙̹̭̜̻̥̱̝͖͇̣̞͚̤͙̃̾̾̃̀̀͗̐͒̇̓͗͌̒̑́̍͐͋͗̎͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅ'̷̨̘̱̗̼̏̔̏̏͂͘̕͜S̸̛̛͎̫̹͎̯̅͌̄̊̅̓̓̂̽̐̿̌̅̄̓̈̀́̏́͂̓͘͠͠͝͝ ̶̧͔͈̯͆̋͆́̂̈̈́̾͂̒͝M̷̦͆̀͊̓̓̈́̔͋̾̌̌̔̽͌̏̆̑̐̈́̈́̕̕͘͘͝͠ͅĘ̵͔͓͉͓̙̩̼͔̪̗̒̅̀̓͑̀͗̄̄̀̀̌̈́̇͑̇̎̔͊͐͑̅͑̍̆͆̕̚̕͜ ̵̡̨̡̫̞̭̦͉͎͖̹̀͊̑̌́̔̓̆͌̏́̃͌̇͊͛̚Ȉ̶̮͖̰̆̅̍̀́̉̐̓̈͊̇̿̒͗̓̑̂̈́̀̏͊͑͠͠T̸̨͍͙̘͚̹̗͖̝̺̗̦̤̼̹̭̬̖̟͓̞̰͑̈́̂̍͒̒̈́̄̾͜ͅ'̵̨̛̮͖̮̱̙͙̰̭̦̠̣̜̫̙͉̦̼͍̞̪̯͕̬̠̲̟̥̩͔͔̻̣̲̌̈́̾̏̈͐͗̑̃̉̃̊̍͛̐́̍̊̀͊͒̇̀̓̒͋͜͝͝͠͝͝Ş̷̧͕͍̙͙̪̻͕̠͇͔͓̻̦̗̠̦̼͆̔́̈́̉͌̕ͅ ̴̡̡̟̰̹̙̲̹̱̳̹͙̺̜͍̟̦̩̯͚͔͇͖͎̲̫͍͉̗̯̲̔̈̈́̓̂͆͝ͅM̶͎͎͙̅̌̑̐̆̀̓̿̈̅̔͐̎͐́͋͑͆̅̋̂̃̂͑͘̚̕͝͝͠Ȩ̵̩̜͔̟̦͙͇̱̥̩͕̗̞̮̐̎̇̒͛͒̎̍̀̅́̈̎͐͆̄̐̏̆̊͝͝͝͝"

Then it disappeared.


	6. Leaving The Ruins

Riotale

Chapter 6 : Leaving the Ruins

bay euyq reajsroaa bapa ch duqs bapa sk qry sbrs ch qkppy lkp swk waafq kl cjroscvcsy sba parqkj lkp sbrs cq saobjcorg tcllcougscaq ksbap sbrj sbrs c brva jksbcje agqa sk qry qk qaa yr grsap

Quote of the Chapter :

 _"Everything counts. That is why, Small Changes make Big Differences. That is the Butterfly Effect." - AgentAcee198_

~Story Start~

* * *

"Are you okay?" Asked Frisk worriedly as she patted Jason's back. Both of them were seated on Frisk bed.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a little... shaken up. Hehehe." Chuckled Jason nervously.

"O-okay then. But do you need anything?" Frisk asked once again, still concerned.

"Heh. I'm fine Frisk. No need to make a fuss about it." Said Jason, a little happy that someone other than her own mother cares very much about him.

"Here's a glass of water." Said Perla as she came in the room holding a glass of water in her right wing. She extended her wing to give Jason the glass.

"Thanks Perla." Jason took the glass of water and drank it all. He placed the glass on the counter near Frisk's bed with a lamp on top.

Jason opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone touching his shoulder. He looked over to his right to see Mia.

"S-sorry. I think." She said, eyes downcast.

"What? What for?" Asked Jason. The 4 in the room, including Chara who had just come in, became puzzled. Why was she sorry?

"For the scare my... twin? Clone? Doppelganger. Did to you." She replied.

"But that wasn't your fault, wasn't it?"

"I guess so." Said Mia quietly.

Frisk saw how sad Mia was and tried to give her a hug. Surprisingly the hug was successful and Frisk was able to hug her semi-physically. (Noone has to know what that means.)

Feeling a bit surprised Mia hugged back. "Thanks Frisk." She said as they finished the hug.

Toriel then came in the room to give Jason a slice of snail pie.

"Here, Jason. Have some snail pie to make you feel better." Said Toriel as she handed Jason the slice of snail pie.

Jason wasn't too keen on eating a pie with snails in it but he didn't want to be rude. So he took a bite anyway.

Once it came in his mouth it dissolved into magic just like the 'Butts Pie' / Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. He expected the flavor to be horrendous but it was actually pretty good. At least for him.

"Wow! It's actually pretty good!" He exclaimed gaining the attention of Frisk and Perla.

"Really? Most humans who fall down here don't like the taste of snail pie. Well, there's a first for everything." Said Toriel happily. Then her face grew downcast. "My children... I don't mean to be rude or anything but... are you making plans to leave?" The whole was now filled with silence.

The air grew heavier and heavier as the silence continued. Frisk was the first one to break the ice.

"I do miss my mom." She said sadly.

"And I miss my friends on the surface." Continued Perla.

Toriel sighed before talking. "This is what I feared. I'm afraid that you can't leave."

"What? You're not going to let us leave the Ruins?" Asked Jason.

"No. I mean that you can't leave the underground. You see, long ago there was a war between humans and magical species. The first war was the war of Humans against Birds who learned magic with the humans. The second war was the war between humans and monsters. After both of the wars, seven of the human's best wizards casted a spell to keep us down here. That is the barrier. It takes seven human souls to break the barrier. That is why, they, Asgore and Eduardo will kill you." Said Toriel before she was interrupted.

"They want to take mine and Frisk's souls to break the barrier." Finished Jason to which Toriel nodded sorrowfully.

"Still. I won't stop you from leaving, unlike all the previous humans before you." Stated Toriel with a sad smile.

The three thought for a moment before Jason spoke once more. "Can we at least stay for one more day and train with you?"

Toriel face lit up with excitement before speaking. "Of course! I'll ask Sapphire if she feels healthy enough." Said Toriel as she left the room.

 **~Mini Time Jump~**

"Ready?" Asked Toriel, ready to fight.

"We're ready!" Shouted the three in unison.

As soon as they shouted, their souls were pulled out and the world became darker. Though Toriel and the 3 souls were still in full color.

The three were perplexed as 4 buttons and a screen popped up in front of Frisk's soul.

"What are these?" Asked Frisk to Jason and Perla.

"Maybe you should press one of them." Suggested Perla to which Jason agreed.

Frisk looked and the buttons and pressed one.

 **[FIGHT] *** **[ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

After pressing the ACT button, the four buttons disappeared. Suddenly the screen was full of text. The screen now showed options,

 _[Check *Talk]_

After choosing "*Check" from the options they heard Chara speak.

"Toriel ATK 80 DEF 80. Happy you didn't use violence."

Everyone stared blankly at Chara, who shrugged.

"Good job for not using violence children!" Exclaimed Toriel. "I'll try not to hurt you too much."

The screen then disappeared before intricate patterns of flames were summoned by Toriel and were directed at the three.

Using her bird reflexes, Perla was able to dodge the flames with ease and without flying.

The same couldn't be said for the other two though.

Jason was able to dodge the first few flames but once his soul was hit once he lost all his concentration and got hit three times in total.

Frisk was able most of the fireballs but was hit once right at the end.

Above the three were yellow bars. The three noticed this after Toriel's attack and assumed they were health bars. In which they were right.

 _Jason : 13/25_

 _Frisk : 17/20_

 _Perla : 30/30_

"This is so like a video game." Commented Jason.

This time the screen and options popped up in front of Perla.

Just like Frisk, Perla pressed the ACT button.

 **[FIGHT] *** **[ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

But this time she chose the talk option.

 _[Check_ _*Talk_

"Hey Miss Toriel!" Shouted Perla, gaining Toriel's attention. "Someone told me filling animals with helium is baaaad."

Toriel raised a brow before realising that it's a setup for a pun.

"So I said, 'Whatever floats your goat.'" Finished Perla.

Jason, Frisk and Toriel burst out laughing while Chara and Mia giggled.

"Hehe. Well, if you think that's all I have, think again. 'Cause I goat a lot more than that." She cracked another more pun.

Frisk and Jason were now rolling on the ground clutching the stomachs as they tried to breathe in air through their laughs. Toriel, Mia and Chara simply laughed even harder.

"After that they replied to me 'You 'goat' to be 'kid'ding me.' At that point they just laughed uncontrollably luckily I was there to help calm him down. And after they calmed down I said 'Don't worry. I goat your back.'"

At this point everyone was dying of laughter.

"Stop! No more puns!" Shouted Jason despite laughing uncontrollably.

It took a while for them to recover but once they did Toriel was proud.

"Good job children. And remember to not use violence unless absolutely necessary." Said Toriel before engulfing them in a big hug.

"It will be very cold in Snowdin. You should take some coats and scarfs with you." Said Toriel as she led the three inside to get some clothing for the cold weather outside the Ruins.

 **~Another Mini Time Jump~**

Toriel and Sapphire led the three (or five if you count Mia and Chara.) to the exit of the Ruins. Jason wore his signature red jacket with his blue and green striped sweater underneath it. Frisk wore a green jacket with her signature blue and purple striped shirt under it. Perla wore a matching purple jacket and a purple scarf. Soon they were at the end of the Ruins.

"Here we are. The end of the Ruins." Said Toriel.

"This is probably the last time we'll see you two." Replied Jason sadly.

"Can't you just come with us?" Asked Frisk.

"Sorry, Frisk. As much as I'd love to. I can't just leave-" Answered Toriel before she was interrupted.

"Go." Said Sapphire gently.

"What?" Asked Toriel to her long time friend. Her face was filled with confusion.

"Go with these kids and protect them. I can handle myself." Answered Sapphire.

Toriel thought hard. This choice will be one of the hardest choices she has make.

 _'Will I leave the Ruins? Leave my friend and watch the children. Or stay, and leave the children vulnerable to danger.'_

"Okay then." Said Toriel.

Sapphire saw how sad her friend was and hugged Toriel, who hugged back. They stayed locked in each other's arms for a few seconds before releasing each other.

"Bye then." Said Toriel.

"Bye.

By the time Toriel looked at the children they were already halfway towards the exit.

"Oh! They're already near the exit!" Said Toriel as she ran towards the children.

Sapphire chuckled and sighed before closing the door.

Meanwhile the three were already talking to Flowey.

"Hmm. Interesting. You really know how to change things up, Chara." Said Flowey with a sick grin. Chara visibly shaked at Flowey's statement but no one noticed it.

"This is very interesting. You managed to impress me once again. Well, your old pal Flowey has to go. See ya!" Finished Flowey before burrowing back into the ground.

Toriel then eventually caught up with them.

"My children! Don't just run of like that! You three could get hurt!" Chided Toriel.

"Sorry Miss Toriel." Apologized the three.

"It's okay. Let's go now. If I remember correctly, Snowdin Forest should be up ahead." Said Toriel.

She led the way towards the exit with the children following behind her. She pushed open a door and revealed a snowy place full of trees.

This is it, SNOWDIN FOREST.


	7. Snowdin Forest

Riotale

Chapter 7 : Snowdin Forest

Keycode : Riotale

 **~Story Start~**

We come back excactly where we left off, Snowdin Forest. It was cold, dark, snowy and full of trees left and right but it had a calm and peaceful feeling somehow. The five children and one adult were walking through the path just outside the Ruins.

"Stay close children. We don't know if there are any dangers around here.

They passed a large stick on the ground. Frisk tried to pick it up but it was way too big to carry. A few moments after passing the stick a snap was heard from behind them.

"What was that?" Asked Perla as they all turned around.

To their surprise, the stick was snapped in half. It would've taken a lot of force to break the stick. But no one but them were around the area.

"Something huge must have broken the stick. It's way to big to be broken that easily." Commented Jason. Finally his intelligence was paying off.

"We better get going then." Said Toriel as she urged the children to go down the path faster.

They were near a bridge with a big wooden gate when they all heard the sound of snow crunching getting louder and louder. Something was walking towards them!

They froze when they heard a deep voice.

 **"Humans...** It said.

 _"Don't you know how to greet new pals?"_ Asked a more feminine voice.

 **"Turn around."**

 _"And shake our hands."_

They turned to see two shadowy figures. Before anyone could act the two extended the hand/wing forward.

Frisk and Jason assumed that by 'humans' they meant them. They reluctantly reached out their hands and grabbed the other two's hands when suddenly...

PRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!

The sound of whoopie cushions filled the air. When the whoopie cushions stopped a silence filled the air, but it left quickly as everyone started laughing.

The shadows left from the two figures and revealed an adolescent bird wearing a green jacket and an adult skeleton, who seems to be on the far side, wearing a blue jacket and black boxers with pink bunny slippers on his feet.

Soon they calmed down and started to introduce themselves.

"hehehe. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny. but where are my manners? the name's sans. sans the skeleton. and my friend over there-" Said Sans as he pointed to the bird behind him. "is bia. bia gunderson."

"Hey." Said Bia, waving her hands. "So, you're humans, right? Hilarious. We're actually supposed to lookout for humans but we really aren't so keen on that. But our brothers, Papyrus and Tiago, they're human hunting fanatics. Don't worry though, they're too nice to hurt you two. They're pretty much harmless."

"Bia?" Asked Toriel staring at the green jacketed bird.

"Toriel? Hey!" Said Bia giving Toriel a big hug. Sans seems confused at who this lady is. "You finally went out the Ruins? Why?" Asked Bia after the hug. She then glanced at the three kids, two human and one bird, and put two and two together. "Oh. You're here to protect them aren't you?"

Toriel nodded signifying that Bia's hypothesis was correct.

"How about Sapphire?" She asked.

"She said she'd stay." Answered Toriel.

"Oh. Hey Sans!" Said Bia, getting Sans' attention. "Remember those two ladies we talked through the door? She's one of those ladies."

"really?" Asked Sans. "well, _ice_ to meet you then."

"Nice to meet you two Sans." Replied Toriel, holding back a chuckle.

"So... want to go into Snowdin or are we just going to stand here, waiting for Tiago and Paps to come?" Said Bia using her wing to point to two growing figures.

"Oh no." Said Jason.

"What do we do?!" Panicked Frisk.

"Well... follow me. Paps and Tiago made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Said Bia as she led the group through the gate.

"you two could hide behind those conviniently shaped lamps," Said Sans, pointing to two lamps behind them by pointing his thumb over his shoulder, next to two stations, each exactly shaped like Frisk and Jason. "or you could just talk to them. your choice."

"I'll hide behind the lamp." Said Jason. "Frisk?"

"I think I'll talk to them. Bia said that they're harmless." Answered Frisk.

"Suit yourself." Said Jason before hiding behind the lamp.

The two figures eventually arrived at their destination both were equally angry.

"Bia!" Shouted another teenage male bird wearing a blue scarf.

"Sans!" Shouted a tall skeleton with a red scarf, a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots and a red scarf.

"Wassup bros?" Asked Bia.

"You know what's up you two! It's been a week and you two haven't recalibrated your puzzles! And who are these?" Said the skeleton.

"hey! i feel offended. we've done a ton of work." Said Sans

"Sans..." Said Tiago, his voice low.

"a skele-ton!" Finished Sans and Bia together.

The two brothers screeched in annoyance while the rest snickered.

"Uhhh! How do you two always have a pun for every situation?!" Asked Papyrus.

"Hehehe. We don't have a pun for every situation." Said Bia.

"that's because we..."

"'Wing it!" They Finished.

Tiago and Papyrus screeched louder while the rest started to laugh hysterically.

"Honestly, you two should go back to your posts! A human could show up at any moment!" Said Tiago.

"No problem bro. Already got one right here." Replied Bia.

Tiago and Papyrus stared at Frisk in a mixture of shock joy.

"A-a human?!" Said Tiago in disbelief.

"Tiago! Do you know what this means?" Asked Papyrus, jumping in joy.

"Time to initiate the puzzles!" Answered Tiago confidently. "Human," He said as he raised his wing to point to the sky. "Proceed only if you dare!"

The two ran off down the path and left the six.

"Well that went well." Said Bia.

"welp. we gotta go. don't worry. we'll keep an eye socket out for ya." Said Sans.

"Yeah. See you later Toriel!" Said Bia as they both went back towards the forest.

"Uhh. You realize that you two are going in the wrong... way..." Said Jason before realising that the two weren't there anymore. "Where did they go?"

 **~Once again a Mini Time Jump~**

The journey was mostly full of puzzles, which Toriel happily solved. The puzzles ranged from a crossword puzzle from Sans, in which they all argued whether Junior Jumble or Crosswords were harder. In the end the votes ended in stalemate.

"Hmm. It seems that for some people Junior Jumble is harder and for others Crosswords are harder. Finally this dispute have been solved!" Concluded Papyrus.

Toriel, Frisk, Jason and Perla were standing over a puzzle that had greyed out tiles. They looked at Tiago, Papyrus, Bia and Sans, who were at the other side, with confused expressions.

"Hey! It's the humans and Asgore's clone that shaved!" Exclaimed Paps.

"If you enjoyed the previous puzzles, you'll surely like this one." Continued Tiago.

"For this was made by the great Dr. Alphys and Dr. Sarah."

"When we flip this switch the tiles in this puzzle will be colored."

"The only problem is that it's completely random. So even we won't know the solution."

"Yellow tiles shock you. Green tiles make you fight an enemy. Purple tiles are made of soap, you'll slide right off to the next tile and makes you smell like soap which piranhas don't like. Orange tiles make you smell like oranges, which piranhas like, so don't go into blue tiles when you smell like oranges. Pink tiles do nothing. Red tiles... you can't step on red tiles. If a yellow tile is next to a blue tile the water becomes electric. Got all that?" Explained Papyrus.

Jason was about to protest when Perla covered his mouth and shouted ready.

"Okay then." Said Tiago before switching the puzzle on.

The tiles flashed different colors for a few seconds before stopping. It was a strip of pink tiles with red tiles on the sides. Tiago and Papyrus walked away from the puzzle slowly.

"What are the chances of that even happening?" Asked Jason to Sans, who shrugged in response.

"beats me. you guys are lucky. you didn't have to put any effort in." Answered Sans.

"Welp we gotta go." Said Bia as the two jumped down the abyss.

"They're fine, right?" Said Frisk as she looked down into the abyss.

"Frisk. They can teleport I'm sure that they're fine." Replied Jason.

"Yeah. They're problably waiting for us with Tiago and Paps." Said Perla.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Said Frisk as they continued into the next room.

They saw Sans and Bia standing in the middle of the forest, chatting.

"Why don't you go on ahead. I'll talk with Sans and Bia." Said Frisk as she headed the direction of Sans and Bia.

"Okay. Stay safe Frisk!" Said Toriel as she led the remaining children to the next room.

"Hey Sans! Hey Bia!" Shouted Frisk getting the attention of the two.

"Heya kid." Greeted Bia.

"hey." Greeted Sans.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Frisk.

"We were thinking about starting a business of fried snow. Would you like some? It's just 5 G." Answered Bia.

"Sure!"

"oh. did we say 5 G? we actually meant 50 G." Said Sans.

"Okay."

"Oops. Did we get it wrong again? We actually meant 500 G." Said Bia.

"I don't have enough money." Frowned Frisk.

"You don't have any money?" Asked Bia.

"that's alright. we don't have any s _'now'._ " Finished Sans.

Frisk then giggled. "Was all of that just a setup for a pun?"

"Yup." Answered Bia.

"c'mon kid. we'll take you to the others." Said Sans as he extended his bony hand, which Frisk held.

"Here. We know a shortcut." Said Bia as they went the opposite direction of where the group went.

Frisk felt dizzy for a second before she realized that she was already there.

"This puzzle is impossible!" Said Tiago, Jason, Papyrus and Perla.

Toriel was examining how to solve the puzzle. The puzzle consisted of a face of Papyrus made of snow with tiles around it and a tile in the middle that was closed off and impossible to reach.

"Guys? What happened here?" Asked Frisk.

"Well, Human. You were taking a long time to arrive so I, The Great Papyrus and The Terrific Tiago, decided to rearrange the puzzle a bit." Said Papyrus.

"Unfortunately the snow froze into the ground and made the puzzle impossible to complete. The goal is to get all of the X's into O's then press the button."

"Hmm. Let me try." Said Frisk.

She took a while but once she turned all of the reachable X's into O's she scooped up some snow.

"Uhh Frisk? What are you doing?" Asked Toriel.

"Completing the puzzle." Answered Frisk.

She turned the snow she scooped up into a snow ball and threw it onto the unreachable tile. It then turned from an X to an O. Frisk then stepped in a grey button next to the puzzle and completed it.

"There. Puzzle finished." Said Frisk proudly.

"Wow. You're smart, kid. I like you." Said Bia as she ruffled Frisk's hair.

"How didn't I think of that?" Asked Jason to himself.

"Wowie! The human solved an impossible puzzle! Humans must be very smart!" Exclaimed Papyrus as he ran towards the next puzzle with Tiago following.

"Good job Frisk! I didn't even see that solution." Congratulated Toriel. Frisk blushed a bit from all the attention.

 **~Mini Time Jump~**

The five were now at the bridge towards Snowdin Town. The humans haven't had a fight since Toriel was there to protect them.

The five were halfway through the bridge when it snapped and fell. The heard screams of terror as they all fell down the abyss before all their souls cracked as they died.


	8. A Slight Feeling Of Déjà vu

Riotale

Chapter 8 : A Slight Feeling Of Déjà vu

 **~Story Start~**

"Goodbye children." Said Toriel as she and Sapphire gave the three a hug.

Toriel then opened the door to the exit of the Ruins.

"Bye! We'll come back soon!" Shouted Frisk as they left the two.

Toriel sighed as she closed the door.

The three were walking when they arrived at a room with a patch of grass in the middle. On that patch of grass was their good-ol friend, Flowey the Flower.

"Howdy! Remember me?" Said Flowey before chuckling. Jason readied a fireball in response.

"No need to get violent. I just want to... talk." Continued Flowey.

"Why should we trust you?" Asked Jason bitterly, remembering his previous encounters with Flowey.

"How about a quick message then?" Replied Flowey. "This feels familiar doesn't it, Chara?" Flowey started laughing maniacally before burrowing into the ground.

Jason put away his fireball before speaking. "What was that about?" He asked to the others.

"I-I don't know." Answered Chara.

"N-never mind that. Let's just keep going." Said Frisk.

The three children continued onwards as they reached the exit of the Ruins. They pushed the door with all their might and revealed...

 _ **Snowdin Forest**_

"Phew! Thank the almighty _ (Fill it in with whatever you want.) for making Toriel give us these coats! It's freezing out here!" Exclaimed Jason.

The others either rolled their eyes or chuckled at Jason's silliness as they all continued moving forward.

They passed a long and thick stick on the ground and continued forward. A few seconds after they heard a load snap behind them. They all turned around to see the stick they just passed, snapped in half.

"Whoa! Something huge must've stepped on that stick to make it snap in half that easily!" Said Jason.

"Nothing to worry about. We better get moving." Distracted Frisk as they continued on.

After a few more seconds they heard the sound of crunching snow behind them. They all freaked out and started to run. They stopped to rest before a bridge with bars that were wide enough to walk through. They froze when they once again heard the sound of snow crunching behind them.

Jason prepared to throw a fireball before Frisk stopped him.

 _'Frisk! What was that for?'_ He thought.

The sound stopped when they heard a deep voice.

"humans... don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hands." Said the voice from behind them.

The two humans and Perla nervously turned around. They saw that the shadowy figure already had both of it's hands out and ready to be shaken. They extended their hands to shake and grabbed it's hands when suddenly...

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!

The sound of whoopie cushions filled the air as all the seriousness dissipated all in one second.

"hehehe. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick trick. it's always funny." Said the figure as the shadows disappeared, revealing a short skeleton wearing a blue jacket, a white t-shirt, black and white boxers and pink bunny slippers.

"so... you're humans right? hilarious. the name's sans. sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on lookout for humans right now, but i'm not really into that sort of stuff." Explained Sans.

"So... you're nice?" Asked Perla sceptically, not believing that this monster would pass up an opportunity to go free.

"yeah. sure. but my brother papyrus, he's a human hunting fanatic. but don't worry. he's so nice he's practically harmless. actually... i think that's him right there." He said as he pointed to two growing figures.

"What?!" Shouted the three.

"don't worry. follow me. my bro and his friend made the bars to big to stop anyone." Said Sans as he led the three through the gate. At the other side we're two lamps, two station looking structures and a random small hole in the ground.

"you two should hide behind those conviniently shaped lamps." Said Sans at the two humans before he turned to Perla. "you can stay anywhere or you could have a new friend."

Jason hid behind the lamp while Frisk stayed beside Sans who wasn't at all worried. Perla just sat down on the snow to watch what was going to happen.

"I'll just be right here." Said Perla.

Finally the two figures reached their destination. One of them was a teenage male spix macaw wearing a blue scarf while the other was a tall skeleton with a red scarf, a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots and a red scarf.

"Sans!" Shouted Papyrus. "Why aren't you in your post?"

"don't worry bro. i just found a human right here." Said Sans as he patted Frisk's shoulder.

"Really?! Well that settles it. I have to setup the puzzles!" Exclaimed Papyrus.

Papyrus ran away leaving the teenage male.

"Sans, did you see Bia? I haven't seen her anywhere." Asked the macaw.

"don't worry t. she wasn't feeling very well this morning so i made her stay in bed." Assured Sans.

"She's in her room? Usually I would detest that but she's sick?!" Said Tiago. "I gotta go!" He shouted before running off.

Jason went out of from behind the lamp towards Frisk. "You didn't even say anything. I thought you wanted to be friends." Said Jason.

"I do! But... I'll start with Sans first." Replied Frisk causing Sans to somehow raise a brow.

"Hey Sans. What do you call a flying skeleton?" Asked Frisk.

"hmmm. what?"

"Air-bone!"

"hehehe." Chuckled Sans. "nice one kid. maybe you'll be as good at puns as i am. welp, i should go. don't worry, i'll keep an eye socket out for you kids." He then went back towards the forest.

Before anyone of them could tell him that the way he was going was a dead end, he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Asked Perla as she looked around.

"Maybe he can teleport!" Concluded Jason. "Maybe he could teach me."

"Nah. He looks so lazy. He probably wouldn't teach you." Argued Perla.

They trekked on as they chatted about what they're going to do.

"So... what now?" Asked Perla as she hugged herself to keep warm.

"We better find somewhere to keep warm. If we stay like this the whole day, we'll get hypothermia." Answered Jason as he pulled his hood over his head.

"Yeah. I'm freezing." Replied Frisk.

Suddenly a monster appeared in front of them and started their first _real_ fight. The monster was a light blue Drake with the feathers on it's face resembling a snowflake.

 _'Snowdrake flutters forth.'_ Narrated Chara.

The four buttons and screen appeared in front of Frisk again.

She pressed the 'ACT' button and pressed the 'Check' option.

 _'Snowdrake. ATK 12. DEF 7. Fights to keep a captive audience.'_

Said Chara the narrator.

 _"Ice to meet you. Haha. Get it?"_ It joked be fore attaking.

Crescent shaped projectiles were launched at them in straight lines. It was a little difficult and caused a fair bit of damage.

Frisk : 17/20

Jason : 20/25

Perla : 28/30

Once again the buttons and screen appeared, this time in front of Jason.

"Try laughing at his joke." Suggested Mia.

He picked the 'ACT' button and chose the 'Laugh' option.

"Hahaha. Oh my gosh that's so funny!" Said Jason faking a laugh.

"See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong!" Exclaimed Snowdrake.

This time the buttons and screen appeared in front of Perla. But when she pressed the 'ACT' button she noticed that Snowdrake's name was yellow.

"Uhh. Guys? What does it mean if the name is yellow?" Asked Perla to the others.

"Try sparing him." Suggested Chara.

Perla looked back and pressed the 'MERCY' button. The spare button was yellow indicating that sparing was an available option. Perla pressed it and ended the battle.

 _'Snowdrake was spared. Earned 12 G and 0 EXP.'_

Frisk looked at where Snowdrake stood and saw 12 gold coins next to a note that said. _'Thanks for the inspiration! You're pretty 'ice' for a human.'_

"Hey guys! Snowdrake left some gold! Like- real gold!" Shouted Frisk to Jason and Perla.

"What?! Monsters and birds down here use real gold?!" Asked Perla.

"Well, they do live under a mountain and Miss Toriel and Sapphire said that a place full of lava was home to some. They could probably mine those gold and use them as currency. If they were at the surface the US would probably have much better economy." Replied Jason.

"You didn't have to talk about the US economy." Said Perla before shivering. "I'm getting cold. We better move."

The five continued forward through the forest meeting and sparing enemies and passing non-activated puzzles until they saw a bridge. At the other end was a small and jovial town.

"Looks Like Snowdin Town to me." Said Perla as she stepped on the bridge with Jason. They continued on not realising that Frisk wandered back into the forest.

She sat down on the ground next to a weird machine. She looked at the ground so deep in thought that she didn't even realise that someone was calling her.

 _'kid? hey kid. kiddo? can you hear me?'_ Said Sans.

Sans tried poking her, calling her, and trying to get her attention but gave up and decided to stack hotdogs and hotcats on top of her head, make a very bad snowman, drink ketchup and take a nap with his head on a pillow made of snow.

Soon the place was as messy as a closet that was dumped with clothes. Suddenly Sans was woken up by a light tap on his head. He opened his eyes slightly to not tell the person that he had woken up and saw a teenage female spix macaw. He then opened his eyes fully and greeted the person.

"hey bia. how's it going? ya feeling better?" He asked.

Bia nodded before replying. "Yeah I'm fine. But don't think she is." She pointed to Frisk with her wingtip.

Sans looked at the human with concern in his eyes as his ever-present grin faltered. "yeah. i tried to get her to snap out of it but i eventually gave up."

"How Long was she here?" Asked Bia.

Sans looked at his phone's clock that read, 4:27. "'bout an hour. at least that's how long i napped for." He answered.

"Well. Her friends are at the house worried for her and Paps' worries about you." She stated.

"sure. let's take her there." Said Sans as he picked up the human and put her in his arms.

The two teleported back the their house where the rest were waiting. After a few moments a dog went pass the place where they were a moment ago and murmured 'Dammit Sans. Now I have to clean this up.

Meanwhile back at the house. Papyrus and Tiago watched the two children who were asleep on the couch.

Suddenly a flash of blue startled the two and made Papyrus and Tiago Jump.

"hey bros." Greeted Sans.

"Sans! Don't scare us like that! Another question is, where were you?! I was worried sick!" Chided Papyrus.

"sorry bro. found this human thinking by herself. tried to get her to snap out of it but she didn't. so i gave up and took a nap."

Meanwhile Bia was talking to Tiago who was dazed on the floor.

"Hey bro. Need a hand?" Said Bia as she reaches out her wing to help her brother.

"Thanks sis." Replied Tiago as he grabbed his sister's wing and pulled himself up. "Good job finding Sans. Where did you find him?"

"Saw him taking a nap next to a huge mess and a human. Surprisingly it took just a few taps to wake him up." Answered Bia.

"Well... are you feeling okay? Sans said you weren't feeling well but it looks like you're all right."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Those antibiotics in the first-aid kit really helped." Lied Bia.

"Oh. Okay... wait. We don't have any antibiotics in the first-aid kit. In fact we don't even have a first-aid kit." Replied Tiago making Bia nervous.

"Of course there is! Why wouldn't there be one? Hehehe." She chuckled nervously as Tiago eyes her.

"Sis..."

"Okay! I had a bad dream and... it included you... getting..." Answered Bia, trailing off.

"Me getting what?"

"Getting... Ahhhhh!"

Eventually Frisk snapped out of it and jumped from Sans arms and screamed.

"Ahhhh!"

"ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

Screamed Bia, Sans, Papyrus, and Tiago.

The human proceeded to run out of the building and into the coldness of the outdoors. Jason and Perla also woke up and screamed. They saw Frisk run out and immediately followed her. The rest took a moment to calm themselves down before realising,

 _'Crap! The kids could get hurt!'_

and ran after them, leaving the house empty.

"Wapa bapa. Wapa sbapa. Wapa avapywbapa. Lkp wa rpa khjcmksajs. Wa bkgt sba qaopas sk sbcq ujcvapqa. Ius jks rgg." Said a whisper from the shadows. Shadows which cut deeper.

 **~30 Minutes Earlier~**

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" Exclaimed Perla as she looked at Snowdin Town. There was a lot of monsters and birds around. Some of them wore coats and scarves, most of them birds. But most used their fur to keep warm or are just naturally adapted to the temperature.

"I'll say. It's so... bright!" Replied Jason.

"Come on! Let's go!" Said Perla as she ran forward.

They both walked past a sign that said, 'WELCOME TO SNOWDIN!'

They entered the first building they saw, which was a shop. Inside they saw a purple bunny wearing a tank top, small necklace, and summer hat. The shop itself is a brightly lit, orange store, with shelves of materials and wares.

"Hello there travelers. What can I help you with?" Asked the shopkeeper.

"What can we buy here?" Replied Jason with another question.

"Here's a list of what you can buy." Replied the shopkeeper before giving him a clipboard.

 _WARES_

 _Tough Glove - 50G_

 _ATK 5_

 _'Slap 'em'_

 _Manly Bandana - 50G_

 _7 DEF_

 _'It has abs on it'_

 _Bisicle - 15G_

 _Heals 11 HP x 2_

 _'Eat it twice!'_

 _Cinnamon Bunny - 25G_

 _Heals 22 HP_

 _'It's my own recipe!'_

"Umm. How much money do we have?" Asked Jason to Perla.

"None." She Answered.

"None?!"

The shopkeeper felt sad for the children but thought of a way to help them.

"Hey kids... I usually don't do this but... Since you're new here, you're probably not gonna be her for long and you're kids I'll give you each a cinnamon bunny and a bisicle free of charge." Said the shopkeeper.

"Thanks miss!" Thanked Jason and Perla.

"Here ya go." She said handing the two a paper bag. "Enjoy the rest of Snowdin!"

"Bye!"

Jason and Perla exited the shop and continued moving forward. Along the way they saw some anthropomorphic bunnies and some thick clothed birds. A little later they saw a big christmas three in the center of the town. A big brown bear was putting presents under the Christmas tree. Past that was a yellow, reptilian monster with no arms, a tail, and spikes on the back of their head. They were wearing a yellow shirt with brown stripes.

"Yo!" They called out. "You're a kid too, right? I can tell 'cause of you height. Not saying you're small or anything. Just a child's height. By the way I'm monster kid but you can call me MK. What are your names?"

"Hi MK! My name's Perla and he's Jason." Replied Perla.

"Those are nice names! By the way I'm planning to sneak out to see Undyne and Roberto in action. You dudes wanna join?" Asked MK.

"Uhh. We'll see later if we can join in. Bye!" Answered Perla.

"See you guys later!" Replied MK as the two continued forward.

They then saw an orange and black brick building. It was brightly lit and looked warm. On top of the door way was a big sign that said,

"Rafael's and Grillby's." Read Jason. "Looks like a restaurant to me."

"Wanna go in?" Asked Perla.

"Sure. But we don't have any money." Answered Jason.

"Just a quick look around." Said Perla as they both walked in.

Inside the restaurant was a bunch of tables, a few customers, a bar with a lot of liquor and what looks like to be a broken jukebox. The walls and floor was an orange and black color with the floor in tiles and the walls in stripes.

Most of the customers were either drunk, gambling or chit-chatting.

"Doesn't look like a restaurant to me." Said Jason.

"Aren't you kids a bit young to be in here?" Asked a voice. The two turned around to see a female blue macaw. She was around the age of Tiago and wore a green jacket. Her hands were inside the pockets of her jacket. The two looked at her weirdly as they felt that she was very familiar.

"Uhhh. Are you just gonna stare at me like that or are you going to answer the question?" Said the female macaw.

Finally Jason snapped out of it enough to answer the question. "Oh- Uhh. Sorry miss. We just wanted to look around and sorry if we looked at you weird. You just felt familiar."

"Don't sweat it kids. It's fine. The name's Bia by the way. You may have heard of me." Said Bia.

"Oh! By any chance do you know who Sans is." Asked Perla.

"Sans? Yeah. He's my best friend. Consider him as a brother actually." Answered Bia. "By meeting him, I bet you met his brother Papyrus too, right?"

"Yup, and your brother Tiago too. He is your brother, right?"

"Right. Say. You kids need somewhere to stay? Looks like you're not from here." Offered Bia.

"Really? Thanks!" Replied Perla.

"Thank you!" Replied Jason.

"Just look for the house with the Christmas lights on. That's our house. Go ahead I'll just buy something." Said Bia as she went to the counter.

"Let's go Perla." Said Jason as he went outside.

They walked further as they passed library or as the sign says 'LIBRARBY'

"Wow. How ironic. A place of Reading with a misspelled sign." Commented Jason.

They continued on until they saw a big house. The house was covered in Christmas decorations. They entered the house and saw Tiago and Papyrus.

"Human! Welcome to our humble abode! We didn't know that there were going to be visitors so excuse my brother's sock next to the TV. Also sorry if the puzzles weren't activated. Tiago here was worried about Bia and wanted to go home." Greeted Papyrus.

"Worried about who know?" Asked Bia as she walked in.

"Sis!" Said Tiago as he ran over to give Bia a hug.

"Wassup bro?" Asked Bia as she returned the hug.

"Sans told me you weren't feeling well so I came home to check on you." Answered Tiago.

"I'm fine bro. Just a minor headache." Said Bia. "By the way. Sans texted me about a female human that was in the snow."

"Another one?! We'll go find them then!" Said Tiago.

"Sure thing." Said Bia after putting the paper bag she was holding on the table.

"Human! I would-" Said Tiago before realising that the two were already asleep on the couch.


	9. &7 *83*

_**It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Human It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Use It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's The It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's legendary It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Artrifact It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's To It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Bring It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Us It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Me It's Back It's Me.**_


End file.
